


Masquerade

by tasenda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Masquerade, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Team Free Will, call it whatever, i think it's a drabble, or a super short fic, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasenda/pseuds/tasenda
Summary: "It's a masquerade, Dean. Phantom of the Opera gala night. Yes, we have to wear these."





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first time posting on AO3. The piece was supposed to be longer, and I still might make it longer later. So, I guess I'll just leave it here and see if anyone's interested in seeing a longer version of it. Or other works of mine. Cheers and Happy Birthday Jensen Ackles, one of the brightest stars of my nights. :)

"Do we really have to wear these?"

Dean Winchester's expression is one of pure horror as he looks at the three masks on the table. _And he thought the clothes were bad enough._

They are now in that universe again--one where he's Jensen Ackles and Sam's Jared Padalecki. Yeah, tough luck. He's somewhat _relieved_ though, to know that Misha Collins didn't die. It doesn't seem possible, but an angel or maybe God must have brought him back or something. Dean doesn't even really know the guy, but he looks like Cas so Dean doesn't want anything bad to happen to him. It's also good for them because they don't have to deal with people freaking out when they see Cas.

Right, Cas is here too this time. Despite his annoyance for being stuck in this shit place yet again, Dean is amused to see how Cas blends awkwardly into this crazy world.

"It's a masquerade, Dean," Sam seems to be in a better mood than him. "Phantom of the Opera gala night. Yes, we have to wear these."

Dean groans. He glances at Cas who's just walked into the room and sighs, stepping forward to fix the angel's bow tie. Really, he looks ridiculous--all of them look ridiculous and out of place. Except maybe for Sam who actually seems pretty excited about the show ("Ramin Karimloo's singing tonight, Dean! He's in our universe too and he's, like, the best Phantom ever!"). The thing Dean's wearing isn't even standard-issued tux. It's freaking _maroon_ , top-grade fancy stuff for Halloween. This Jensen dude's so not cool. But then again, he's an actor, so Dean kinda expected that.

Cas's tuxedo is gold, with a pattern of maroon flowers all over. It makes Dean feel a little better, because at least he's not the one wearing that. Sam's is black and white, which is not fair because it's something normal people would wear, not people who wear makeup for a living.

"There'd better be pie in the party," Dean threatens the mask as he puts it on before they leave the safety of the car, and brave their way through the red carpet.


End file.
